


A dream, a rose (RUMBELLE COMIC)

by BluebirdOfHapiness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Comic, Could Be Canon, F/M, Feels, Romance, comic format, could be angst, could be fluff, dream curse, post season five, pre season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness
Summary: Rumplestiltskin ask Morpheus for help to wake his beloved wife, Belle. But anything could go unexpected...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un sueño, una rosa (RUMBELLE COMIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061877) by [BluebirdOfHapiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness). 




End file.
